Warrior Cats Meet World of Warcraft
by Daydreamer897
Summary: I suck at summeries. Basically, all of Thunderclan gets adicted to World of Warcraft and go insane. Rated T just to be safe.EDITED!
1. The Begining of World Destruction

**Warrior cats meet World of Warcraft**

* * *

**A/n: First Fanfic so don't be cruel! Constructive criticism! I'm hyper -twitches- Can you tell? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or World of Warcraft, Erin Hunter and Blizzard do. -sobs heartbrokenly- **

Day 1:

The Beginning of the Destruction of the World!

* * *

Firestar sat in his den, staring up at the cave ceiling. It was the most boring day in the history of the world, and it wasn't even close to sun high. Leafpool had gone on vacation to the sun drown place with Jaypaw and the other medicine cats for a few moons, which meant that he had no one to give him therapy or remember to give him his medicine. He sighed again, swatting at a fly as it buzzed through the air. The last time he had forgotten to take his medicine, he had installed twoleg computers in every den so that he could email every one when it was time for a clan meeting. Less effort. They hadn't used the computers since.

Firestar racked his brain, trying to think of fun ideas for things to do for the next few moons to take his mind off of his loneliness and angst. Then, the small imaginary gears in his head started to spin into action, and he thought of the most smarticle idea since chocolate. He would do something leaderly! Yeah! He would… he would make a new rule! But what rule would he make…

Brambleclaw cautiously walked into Firestar's den, noting with alarm the insane look in his eyes.

"Um, Firestar, I was wandering who we should bring to the gathering in a few days…"

Firestar looked him up and down critically, realizing for the first time, that Brambleclaw was bigger than him. _That's not right,_ he thought, _I_ _am supreme leader for life, I should own these pathetic tools in every aspect, physical and mental! _

"THAT'S IT!" He cried happily, finally finding the answer to his predicament, and scaring Brambleclaw out of his fur. Firestar walked to the highledge and called for a clan meeting.

The cats gathered in the clearing reluctantly, groaning inwardly when they realized that Firestar hadn't had his medicine.

"It has come to my attention," he began, "That some of you are bigger than me." He looked at Brambleclaw pointedly.

"I will not stand for this! Therefore, from this day forward, you will all crouch when you are in my presence!" Firestar smiled to himself, feeling truly proud, and walked back into his den, drawing the meeting to an end, and ignoring the sour muttering of his clan.

* * *

Cloudtail was worried. He ran into the Medicine cat den as soon as the meeting was over, and found Brightheart, who was filling in for Leafpool.

"Well hello there Cloudtail, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

Before Cloudtail could speak, her smile turned to a frown.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!" Cloudtail shrank back from his bipolar mate in fear.

"It's Firestar, he hasn't taken his medicine!"

The situation changed in an instant.

"Fox dung." Brightheart spat. She walked over to a large glass case on the wall that was labeled 'For emergencies only!' She busted the glass with a small red hammer and pulled a very large tranquilizer gun out of the shattered case.

"This won't take long!" She said in a cheery voice, and skipped out of the den merrily.

Cloudtail shrugged. Poor, poor Firestar. He wandered aimlessly around, and then gazed curiously at Leafpool's den. No one had ever been in her den before. Finally, curiosity over came him. He heard a loud battle cry from Brightheart, indicating that she had Firestar in her sight. Casually, Cloudtail walked into Leafpool's den.

He got about four paces before his forepaw hit something small. From an unseen crack in the ceiling, a single beam of light shined down, and the angels sang out in an immaculate chorus, to reveal a copy of World of Warcraft!

Cloudtail looked around in amazement, wondering where the strange voices were coming from, and then, moving his attention to a more important matter, picked up the sacred game and carried it out into the clearing, just in time to witness Brightheart corner Firestar, and hit him in the forehead with a wicked long needle. Again, poor, poor Firestar. He fell to the ground with a thump.

The clan cheered, and Brightheart looked up at them angrily.

"What are you all looking at?" She demanded, before storming off to the medicine cat den.

Cloudtail dropped his precious cargo in the center of the camp, and yowled loudly, "Hey, look what I found!"

The clan, hyper from the eventful morning, saw the new game, and pounced on Cloudtail in a frenzy of unsheathed claws and teeth, each trying to be the first to look upon the game's wondrous awesomeness. When they had gone, Cloudtail dragged his mangled self to the Medicine cat's den miserably.

And that, my dear readers, is how Thunderclan found the sacred World of Warcraft. The cats quickly installed it on the computers left over from Firestar's last crazy spree, and took to it like a kid to chocolate. But come on, how bad could it be?

* * *

**Yay! Let the destruction of the world begin! –Laughs evilly and twitches- R&R or you no get chocolate milk! I might continue, but I might not if not enough people like it. **

* * *


	2. The Special Doom of Berrynose

**Hooray! Next chapter! **

* * *

Day 3:

The Special Doom of Berrynose

* * *

_(The following is conversation and other events happening on World of Warcraft)_

_A level thirty-six Troll ran through the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, brutally cutting down everything in his path. His name, displayed proudly above his head, was IXOWNXYOU. Suddenly, the proud player was taken by surprise as a level fifty gnome rouge appeared behind him and killed him in several hits. The player growled in surprise in anger, as he read the chat box:_

YoMamma _(Thornclaw)_: Lol! For the alliance!

IXOWNXYOU _(Firestar): _WTF!

YoMamma: Next time don't leave pvp on ; )

IXOWNXYOU: OMG, you chose a gnome Thornclaw?

YoMamma: Yeah, so?

IXOWNXYOU: gnomes suck!

YoMamma: Not as much as trolls

IXOWNXYOU: WTF?! Trolls own!

Ikillu _(Dustpelt)_: Yo people, aren't Daisy's kits supposed to have their ceremony, like… now?

YoMamma: …

IXOWNXYOU: Crud…

* * *

Cloudtail groaned miserably, lying in the medicine cat den. His wounds were almost fully healed from the incident a few days before, but unfortunately, he was the only one who hadn't gotten to start playing World of Warcraft. **(A/N: That gets tiring to write, I'm just going to write WOW from now on. DEAL WITH IT!)**Even Brightheart was part of the ultimate gaming experience. He looked over jealously as she played on her already level twenty-four priest.

Cloudtail's angst was interrupted by Firestar's yowl from the highledge, meaning that it was time for a clan meeting. Sullenly, Cloudtail limped to the entrance of the Medicine cat's den to hear what Firestar had to say.

"Alright," Firestar said quickly, looking from side to side nervously, hoping that Brightheart wouldn't bring out the tranquilizer gun again. "Daisy has finally named her newest litter of kits. Took her long enough."

Daisy hissed in protest at Firestar's last remark. Daisy's kits were already three moons old, but she hadn't been able to name them because she suffered from a nervous breakdown just after kitting and was too spazzed out to think straight.

"Um, well, let's make this quick, so that I can get back to important thing, mainly WOW." Firestar continued, ignoring Daisy.

"This is Shadowkit." He motioned to a solid black tom that was barely visible under the highledge, his amber eyes gleaming mysteriously.

"This is Nightkit." He motioned to a dark gray she kit with blue eyes that seemed to glow in the light.

"And this is… Bloodkit." He motioned to a dark, dark, dark, very dark ginger tom with forest green eyes that glowed in the same way as his sister's.

"Bloodkit, that's a weird name." Berrynose mocked. Poor Berrynose was unaware that he had just done the stupidest thing in all of his life.

Bloodkit walked over to Berrynose and looked up at him cutely.

"So you think that my name is weird?" He asked in the cutest voice ever.

"Well… yes."

The look on Bloodkit's face turned to a frown. Then the cute, cuddly little ginger kit unsheathed his black, lethal claws that were sharper than any weapon known to humans (and some only known to chinchillas) and burned with the pain and fire of a thousand evils.

"Tell me Berrynose, I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. What is it?" Bloodkit asked in a voice so calm that it was scary.

Berrynose's eyes widened in fear. "Um, three…"

"WRONG ANSWER!"

Before Berrynose could blink, Bloodkit slashed his nose with his deadly claws, and watched as his victim spiraled on the ground, screeching like a banshee, blood oozing from his nose. Finally, Berrynose fainted from the sight of his own blood.

"Anyone else think my name is funny?" The adorable kit asked in the same calm voice, sending chills up all of their spines. No one answered.

"Good." He turned and walked back to the nursery, his siblings shooting death glares and following behind.

The clan slowly went back to their dens, as if nothing had happened, leaving an unconscious Berrynose still lying on the ground where they had left them. Eventually, Brightheart came out and dragged him clumsily to the medicine cat den, letting his limp body scrape against virtually every sharp rock in the clearing.

Cloudtail growled unhappily, and went back to the medicine cat den. The Gathering was in a few days, and he wanted to be fully healed before then.

* * *

**Alright, I know, not much WOW gaming in this chapter, but I promise that there will be plenty more to come! R&R for the sake of all that is good in this world! **


	3. Cloudtail's Angst

**

* * *

**

Thanks to the people that reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Day 4:

Cloudtail's Angst

* * *

_(The following actions and conversations take place on WOW)_

_Five alliance players trekked through the enemy territory of Silver Pine: A nightelf warrior named Doombringer; A dwarf hunter named Killerofevil; a gnome rouge named YoMamma; a nightelf druid named Melikechocolatemilk; and a human mage named Prettypartyponylover. The raid party was headed toward the undead capital, trying not to attract too much attention to themselves._

Doombringer _(Brambleclaw)_: Alright guys, not too far now

Killerofevil _(Hollypaw)_: This is sooo great! My first raid

Melikechocolatemilk _(Sorreltail)_: Hey Brambleclaw, who's goin' to the gathering tomorrow night?

Doombringer: I think that it's gonna be Brightheart, me, you, Lionpaw, Poppypaw, Mousewhisker, Firestar of course, and Ashfur.

Prettypartyponylover _(Ashfur)_: You chose me? Why Brambleclaw, I'm flattered.

Doombringer: Um... Firestar is the one who picked you

Prettyparyponylover: Sure, ; )

_The players pause and stare oddly at Prettypartyponylover._

Doombringer: um... ok...

_Prettypartyponylover flirts with Doombringer._

Doombringer: Oh Starclan no

YoMamma: OMG WTF!!

Melikechocolatemilk: Lol! Rofl

_Killerofevil has mysteriously disappeared when the players look back at the screen. _

Doombringer: Um, Hollypaw, you there?

YoMamma: Maybe she logged off?

Doombringer: Yeah, I guess so, but still...

_Before the players realized it, a level seventy-five Warlock bloodelf named DemonBloodLord came out nowhere and killed the four of them in one hit, then disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. _

Doombringer: WTF!!

YoMamma: I didn't even know you could get to lvl 75

Melikechocolatemilk: u can't, that's the freaky thing

Prettypartyponylover: Don't worry Brambleclaw, I'm still here!

Doombringer: leave me alone Ashfur! You stupid gay furball!

Prettypartyponylover: I'll wait for you forever!!

_Doombringer has logged out._

Ashfur gazed at Brambleclaw from across the warriors den, and winked at him. Brambleclaw bashed his head against his computer monitor repeatedly, while Sorreltail rolled on the floor laughing.

* * *

Cloudtail curled up in his nest in the warriors den, shooting envious glances at the other warriors as they played on the wondrous WOW. It was just his luck that there had been no computers left when he recovered from his wounds. His fur bristled at the very thought. Angrily, he got up from his nest and stomped into the clearing, and walked into the medicine cat den, hoping that Brightheart could comfort him.

Brightheart herself was leaned over the computer experiencing the ultimate gaming experience, locked in a duel with another priest. He watched patiently as she defeated her enemy in several hits. She grinned to herself madly.

"Stupid n00b! I own you!" She became aware of someone watching her and spun around in furry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! I AM CONDUCTING IMPOTANT BUSINESS -- oh it's you Cloudtail, good to see you." she purred.

"Um, hi Brightheart, I was just wondering if I could barrow your computer for a minute..."

"NEVER!! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT N00B."

Cloudtail cowered in fear and tripped over his own paws making it out of the den. He sat in the middle of the clearing, watching the sun set and sighed. The clan cats were becoming more and more addicted to the sacred game, and he hadn't even been able to get in on the gaming experience. He wanted to yowl like a lost kit, but just shook his head and looked up at the stars that were beginning to appear. He sat there for a moment, wishing with all his heart to find a way to get in on the gaming experience, and then turn and walked into his den, falling asleep instantly as he curled up in his den.

* * *

_(Meanwhile on WOW)_

_The five players from before had made it through Silver Pine, and were standing in front of the undead capital, gazing up at it in awe. _

Doombringer: Wow, we actually made it

Melikechocolatemilk: yeah

YoMamma: Yeah...

Killerofevil: So... what now?

Doombringer:... um, to be honest, I didn't think that we would actually make it this far

YoMamma: OMG! And you call yourself a deputy?

Doombringer: I guess we should go inside

YoMamma: Yeah, guess so...

_The five walked up to the gates, took one look at the level sixty five guards, that were almost thirty levels higher than them, and the level seventy players walking into the city, and then turned and ran back to their hiding place like the scared little kits they were._

Doombringer: Well, crud. Screw that

Killerofevil: What now?

Doombringer: I'm working on it...

Melikechocolatemilk: I know! Let's go raid their n00b area, u know, where u first start out as a n00b?

YoMamma: Lol, let's do it!

Killerofevil: um... guys

Doombringer: k, let's go find it

Prettypartyponylover: I'll go where you go Brambleclaw.

Killerofevil: Uh, Guys!

Doombringer: Go Die!

Prettypartyponylover: ... you're so hurtful... but so hot at the same time

Doombringer: Leave me the heck alone creep

Killerofevil: Guys...

Melikechocolatemilk: -sighs- young love

Doombringer: WTF! I'm gonna kill you both

YoMamma: Rofl

Killerofevil: GUYS!!

Doombringer: What?

Killerofevil: Where um, kinda..um.. surrounded.

_The bewildered players looked up at the screens and gulped in fear, confirming that they were indeed surrounded by at least fifteen level seventy horde players, all with pvp on._

YoMamma: Crud...

_In the blink of an eye, the horde wiped the intruders out, cheering in their victory of owning the alliance players. _

* * *

**Yes people, it's true, Ashfur is actually gay. NOW GO FREAKING REVIEW MY STORY!!**


	4. The Comming of Chuck Norris!

**Hey to all you peoples who are still reading! Special thanks to ****Twilighwing****, ****Horsegirl96****, and ****midnightsun1995**** for reviewing. Hooray! 4th chapter! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS OWNAGE VIA CHUCK NORRIS!!**

* * *

Day 5:

The Coming of Chuck Norris

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW)_

_Three horde characters ran through Strangelthorn Vale; a Troll shaman named IXOWNXYOU, an orc warrior named ikillu, and a tauren druid named Monkeywax. IXOWNXYOU cut down another beast that was standing in his path and smiled in pleasure as he moved up another level._

IXOWNXYOU_ (Firestar)_: LOL level fifty!

Ikillu _(Dustpelt)_: congrats

Monkywax _(Squirrelflight)_: yeah, congrats

IXOWNXYOU: you may all bow down to my awesomeness

ikillu: ...

Monkywax: ... um, no

ikillu: I'm almost lvl thirty, then I can get a mount!

IXOWNXYOU: what a n00b. Your still level twenty-nine!

Monkywax: yeah, I reached level 30 like yesterday!

_The trio stopped to wipe out a swarm of naga, and then continued on, running through the jungle. After a minute, they came to the shore where they saw a level seventy-five blood elf named DemonBloodLord. _

Monkywax: oh look, a blood-

_DemonBloodLord noticed the trio and ran up to them at super-sonic speeds, killing them all in one hit._

Monkywax: WTF!!

ikillu: There is no level 75 WTF

IXOWNXYOU: We didn't even have pvp on, and bloodelves are on the horde!

Ikillu: He owns you Firestar

IXOWNXYOU: Silence! I kill you

Monkywax: ...

ikillu:...

_After several long minutes, the trio found their bodies again and decided to continue training. They got about four paces before DemonBloodLord steps out of the shadows and stands in their path_

ikillu: um, hi, I think there must be some mistake, see we're on the horde too so you just can't kill us-

_DemonBloodLord kills all three in one hit, owning them all._

Monkywax: well that went well

IXOWNXYOU: again, WTF!

DemonBloodLord: I thought I owned you n00bs, do your selves a favor and go back to playing Runescape!

IXOWNXYOU: -sobs-

Monkywax: um, isn't it almost time for the gathering?

IXOWNXYOU: ... I knew that!

* * *

Cloudtail walked into the clearing, joining the other cats that were going to the gathering.

"Come on, come on! Let's go get this over with!" Firestar growled impatiently.

The cats obliged and broke out into a run as they left Thunderclan territory, determined to reach the gathering in record time. They reached the island, and climbed over the tree bridge three at a time, their paws scarcely touching the wood. The other clans watched in bewilderment as the clan hustled into the clearing, and Firestar jumped onto his tree branch, not waiting for the other leaders. The other leaders scrambled up after him, and began sharing their news before Firestar could interrupt them.

Firestar tapped his paws in annoyance as Blackstar reported fox sightings in his territory. He groaned in impatience as Onestar shared how they had four new kits, and by the time Leopardstar started introducing her two newest warriors, he was sheathing and unsheathing his claws in frustration.

Cloudtail sighed and noticed Ashfur sitting next to Brambleclaw, smiling madly. Brambleclaw looked out at the water, wondering if it was worth drowning himself to escape the humiliation of the gay tom.

Finally, it was Firestar's turn to speak. "Cats of the clans," Firestar began, speaking at rapid fire speeds. "Thunderclan is good this moon. We have been presented with a gift from Starclan: the legendary WOW!"

The other clans looked around in surprise.

"Um, Firestar, what is WOW?"

The Thunderclan cats yelled out. "HERESY! HERESY!"

"Like OMG, WTF. N00bs." Poppypaw called out, making all of the cats fall silent and stare at her. "Wat? U ppl got serious probs!" She said.

"I for one second that vibe, come on, we're leaving." Firestar huffed. "We gots more important things to do with our time!"

Firestar hopped down from his perch and strutted toward the tree bridge. His clan followed, leaving the other clans to stare in shock as they left. The last thing they heard of them, was Poppypaw calling over her shoulder: "ttyl n00bs!"

* * *

_(The following events take place on WOW) _

_The three from before stood in ghost form, staring at their dead bodies. None of them dared to res themselves, for fear of being killed for the 67th time._

IXOWNXYOU: alright, this is getting boring, one of you res yourself and see if DemonBloodLord is still about.

Ikillu: i'm not doin it, Squirrelflight, you do it

Monkywax: No way, you should have to

ikillu: why

Monkywax: I'm, higher lvl, which means I own you

ikillu: no it doesn't

IXOWNXYOU: No, she's right, you go Dustpelt

ikillu: fine, fine

_ikillu resses himself and walks several paces without dying._

Ikillu: Hey guys I think that it's safe now...

_DemonBloodLord bursts out of the shadows and kills ikillu yet again. A small sign pops up on the screen that says: DemonBloodLord has owned you!_

IXOWNXYOU: Darn it!

* * *

Cloudtail slept peacefully in his nest, aware of the gameage going on around him. In his dream, he stood in a clearing in a lush, green forest, a blue-gray she-cat standing in front of him, along with several other cats he did not recognize.

"Bluestar?" he gasped.

"Yes." the she-cat answered.

"S-Starclan? A-am I dead."

"Yes, Brambleclaw killed you in your sleep."

Cloudtail gasped, and went into panic mode.

Bluestar grinned. "Just kidding, settle down, the great one wants to speak to you."

Cloudtail sighed in relief."The great one?"

The cats of Starclan parted, and a large beam of light shone down, and the angels sang out in an even greater immaculate chorus, as down from the heavens, descended Chuck Norris.

The Starclan cats crouched in his presence, chanting: we are not worthy, we are not worthy. Cloudtail gasped as the great and powerful Chuck Norris walked up to him, and his eyes began to burn from being owned by the sheer sight of his awesomeness.

"Cloudtail, I have a package for you to deliver to your clan, bare it well, or I will come down and round-house kick your spine. Am I understood?" Chuck Norris said in his voice of awesomely awesomeness

Cloudtail could only nod in response, his eyes watering in pain. Chuck Norris handed him the sacred package, a copy of the Burning Crusades expansion pack!

* * *

Cloudtail's eyes burst open, still red with third degree burns, but sparkling, he was once again awake in his soft nest. He ran into the clearing, still clutching the wondrous Burning Crusade. He yowled at the top of his lungs. "Hey everyone, I got Burning Crusade!!"

The cats burst into the clearing, and pounced on Cloudtail, ripping him once again, limb from limb, trying to be the first to get the paws on the wondrous expansion pack: Burning Crusade!

* * *

**Woot! Burning Crusade rules! Poor, poor Cloudtail : ( Oh well, hope you enjoyed it. I am now taking requests for WOW player names. I am running out of ideas so please help me out. **


	5. Berrynose's New Name

****

Hello people. In case you've notice, yes, I am skipping several days, because frankly, I want this to take place over a longer amount of time than it would otherwise.

**Twilightwing: Burning Crusade is an expansion pack you can buy for WOW that allows you to go to Outland, become a Draenei or Bloodelf, and buy flying mounts. It's awesomeness.**

* * *

Day 8:

Berrynose's New Name

* * *

Cloudtail dragged several pieces of prey to the fresh kill pile, and flopped down in exhaustion. His body was still mangled from being attacked by WOW addicted Thunderclan cats, and his eyes were still red and aching from third degree burns. He should still be in the medicine cat den, but had noticed that the fresh kill pile was completely empty since everyone was too busy playing WOW to hunt. He lied on his side panting. No sooner had he dropped his catch in the fresh kill pile, and a crowd of cats ran out of their dens in a frenzy, and snatched up all of the fresh kill in record time. Cloudtail hissed in annoyance, and limped back toward the thorn barrier hungrily. **(A/N: Poor Cloudtail, he's the only sane one left. -Smiles evilly- For now that is.)**

* * *

Bloodkit, Nightkit, and Shadowkit sat in the nursery, watching their mother playing on her draenei hunter.

"Hey mom," said Nightkit sweetly, "Can we play WOW?"

"No." Daisy snapped. "Go play Runescape, WOW is too mature for you."

All three kits glared in defiance.

"But Runescape is a stupid game for n00bs and kits!" **(A/N: Apologies to any of you who play Runescape, but it's true.)**

"Well, you _are_ kits, so live with it!" Daisy turned back to her computer screen, ignoring the mews of outrage.

"When _can _we play WOW?"

"Um, when you're warriors."

The kits stared in disbelief.

"But, that's ages away!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait then, won't you."

Bloodkit glared at Daisy, and stalked out of the nursery, his siblings following close behind.

Bloodkit lead them up to Firestar's den, and pushed past the curtain that he now had hanging over the entrance. Firestar winced at the sudden light, and hissed in annoyance as he noticed the three kits.

"Firstar, when can we be warriors?" Bloodkit asked in his creepy calm voice.

Firestar chose his words carefully, knowing that if he didn't, they could be his last.

"Um, when you reach level seventy on WOW."

Bloodkit narrowed his eyes, but didn't make any move to assassinate the Thunderclan leader...yet. That was a good sign. Bloodkit growled and stomped back to the nursery.

Firestar gave a silent sigh of relief. That was one demented kit. He turned back to his computer screen, about to complete a quest, when DemonBloodLord burst out of the shadows and killed him in one hit. "WHAT THE- WHY!? WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!"

When they got to the nursery, making sure that Daisy wasn't looking, the kits crept over to their computers, and installed WOW and Burning Crusade. All three grinned evilly, and made their own characters.

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW) _

_The band of our favorite alliance girl scouts, Doombringer, YoMamma, Killerofevil, Melikechocolatemilk, and Prettypartyponylover, ran through The Blades Edge Mountains, in Outland, each savoring the feeling of owning. A new character followed behind them, a nightelf warrior named Peanutbutterjellytime. _

Killerofevil _(Hollypaw)_: This is great! I've always wanted to go to Outland!

Doombringer_ (Brambleclaw)_: Why do you always have to be so positive

Killerofevil: Can't help it! Sugar rush!!

Peanutbutterjellytime _(Poppypaw)_: OMG, again Hp, u totally messed up

Prettypartyponylover _(Ashfur)_: You said it girlfriend!

Peanutbutterjellytime: WTF AF, u even more messed up dan any1 else

YoMamma _(Thornclaw)_: Rofl it's true!

Melikechocolatemilk_ (Sorreltail): _Um, what?

Killerofevil: OMG don't you speak chat speak?

Peanutbutterjellytime: Yah, WTF Mom!

FallenAngel: hi people!

Doombringer: ...

Killerofevil:...

YoMamma: ... Um, hi?

_The players notice three new players standing in front of them, one a night elf druid named FallenAngel, a bloodelf rouge named DoomToTheInnocent, and another bloodelf rouge named BlackfireAssassin._

Doombringer: Um, who are you exactly?

FallenAngel: I'm Nightkit silly!

DoomToTheInnocent: I'm Bloodkit, duh

_The players wait for the other player to introduce himself, but he stays silent._

DoomToTheInnocent: He's Shadowkit, he doesn't talk much.

YoMamma: Wait, you're not supposed to be on WOW! Your kits, how did you lvl up so fast anyway?

FallenAngel: You won't tell anyone

Doombringer: You wanna bet?

DoomToTheInnocent: Would you like to end up like Berrynose?

Doombringer:... we won't tell anyone

FallenAngel: That's what we thought

Doombringer: Oh great, Firestar is calling a meeting!

* * *

Mean while in the clearing...

All of the cats gathered beneath the highledge, twitching from lack of gameage, all except Cloudtail, who sat calmly as he could with his injuries.

Firestar looked down at his clan as if he were looking down at helpless prey, caught between his claws and defenseless.

"Greetings worthless tools." He greeted formally. "Berrynose has recovered as much as possible from his -um- 'accident'."

Bloodkit smiled cruelly and unsheathed and sheathed his claws. Berrynose sat with his head down, and ears flat, still jumpy from his 'accident with Bloodkit. His nose still bled every time he made any sudden movements, and he was forever scarred.

"Since he is too scared and jumpy now, I will cut his warriorship short, and send him to live in the elders den, do to his injury." Firestar announced cheerfully.

"What!" Berrynose shrieked, making his nose start oozing blood again.

"Fox dung!" he spat, as he grabbed a wad of cobwebs from Brightheart.

"First, we must change your name though." Berrynose looked up at his leader in horror, but did not speak, as Firestar pondered what new name to give him.

"I've got it!" Firestar yowled finally. "From this day forward, you will be known as... Bleedingnose!"

Bleedingnose looked mortified at his new name, and fell to the ground sobbing, as Longtail and Mousefur dragged him by the scruff to the elders den, making his nose gush blood again.

* * *

_(The following is on WOW)_

_Six alliance players, along with the three new players ran through Nagrand._

Doombringer: Hey Shadowkit, Bloodkit, if you guys are on the horde, why aren't you like, I don't know, attacking us?

DoomToTheInnocent: Oh Brambleclaw, there would be a highly unfair advantage. There are two of us, and only seven of you!

FallenAngel: Ooh, he has a point there.

YoMamma: Oh, ok, whatever you say

_DoomToTheInnocent stops and kills a level seventy creature in only several hits, even though he is only level sixty._

Melikechocolatemilk: Wow. How did you do that?

FallenAngel: It's called computer hacking. Works like wonders don't it?

DoomToTheInnocent: Shhh! That was supposed to be a secret.

FallenAngel: Well... not anymore!

_In the blink of an eye, DemonBloodLord jumps out of nowhere and kills everyone except FallenAngle, DoomToTheInnocent, and BlackfireAssassin. DemonBloodLord turns and waves at the three remaining players, and then moves on to find another victim._

* * *

**Yes, as you can tell, I love torturing Berrynose (AKA: Bleedingnose) Can you blame me? He's so freaking annoying in Outcast! (Apologies if I just gave away part of Outcast because you have not read it yet.) R&R and bring joy and meaning to my life!**


	6. The Naming Ceremony

**Hey peoples, thanks for the reviews. No, I didn't die, sorry that I'm later updating than usual. **

**Dragonrider28: Yes, I am planning to put Lionpaw in this chapter, but I already have a name in mind for him. Thanks for the suggestion though. **

**.xx: Thanks for the suggestions, I like the idea for Cloudtail and will consider the other. **

**Disclaimer:(Dang, I keep forgetting to do this.) I own nothing except the plot. **

* * *

Day 10:

The Naming Ceremony

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW.)_

_A bloodelf paladin, named EmoKillerKitty, ran through the streets of Shattrath until he came to a large, empty building that seemed to escape notice. Inside was a truly curious sight: A large assortment of WOW players, both horde and alliance, gathered around a stone table. _

Doombringer _(Brambleclaw)_: You're late Lionpaw

EmoKillerKitty _(Lionpaw)_: Sorry, had trouble finding the place

ikillu _(Dustpelt)_: You people bore me, let's get on with the meeting already.

IXOWNXYOU_ (Firestar)_: k, we all know why we're here, don't we?

Killerofevil_ (Hollypaw)_:Yup

YoMamma _(Thornclaw)_: yup

Melikechocolatemilk _(Sorreltail)_: yup

Cloudycloudclouds _(Cloudtail)_: um... no... Hey ppl! I finally got an account!!

_All of the players turn and look at Cloudycloudclouds, a level five human priest._

Monkywax _(Squirrelflight)_: WTF! Your only lvl 5, how the heck did you get to Shattrath? You have to be at least lvl 58.

Cloudycloudclouds: Nightkit helped me hack so that I could get here for the meeting

FallenAngel_ (Nightkit)_: Hi!

Doombringer: You wha... oh never mind. We're here to form a plan to take down DemonBloodLord once and for all!

_The gathered players all cheered at the thought of victory._

Cloudycloudclouds: k, so what's the plan?

IXOWNXYOU: ... um, well

Cloudycloudclouds: You guys don't have any plans, do you?

IXOWNXYOU: Um, you're a n00b! Every one laugh at the n00b!

_All of the players turn and laugh at Cloudycloudclouds._

IXOWNXYOU: ok n00b, what is your plan?

Cloudycloudclouds: Um... we could... um... we could get a giant net...

Doombringer: That's stupid, what we need, is a really big badger

ikillu: That's even more stupid!

Prettypartyponylover_ (Ashfur)_: I'm with you Brambleclaw! Let's go get that badger...

Peanutbutterjellytime _(Poppypaw)_: OMG, u ppl hav no clu bout wat we shuld do

EmoKillerKitty: k, waz up with the chat speak overload?

Monkywax: don't know, she's just mental I guess

Peanutbutterjellytime: WTF, y do ppl hav 2 b so hurtful?

EmoKillerKitty: Hey guys, I think I have an idea

Melikechocolatemilk: Well go on, tell us what it is

_EmoKillerKitty tells everyone his genesis plan through whispers. _**(A/N: No, you won't find out what it is until later.)**

ikillu: You know, it might just work!

Doombringer: Yeah, let's try it

Monkywax: yeah!

Prettypartyponylover: Whatever you want Brambleclaw, I want

Doombringer: I want you to go jump off of the gorge!

IXOWNXYOU: Sure, let's do it, not like we've got any better plans.

DoomToTheInnocent _(Bloodkit)_: Yes, an excellent plan Lionpaw, however, you seem to have overlooked one detail.

EmoKillerKitty: Um, what?

_DoomToTheInnocent, BlackfireAssassin, and FallenAngel turn pvp on in the blink of an eye, and start killing half of the players in the room, while DemonBloodLord jumps out of the shadows and kills the other half, owning them all again. The first three gain so much experience from owning the lot of them that they go from level 68 to level 70 instantly. _

DemonBloodLord: You have done well my minions

DoomToTheInnocent: Why thank you

FallenAngel: Yes! We're lvl 70! Let's go tell Firestar!

* * *

Cloudtail sat at his new, personal computer, staring at the screen in disbelief as DemonBloodLord jumped out of nowhere and killed him. There wasn't even a level 75! Well, as far as he knew anyway. Since Bleedingnose had been moved to the Elder's den, Cloudtail had gotten his computer, and was now a part of the constant gaming experience. Still, he couldn't understand how everyone leveled up so fast! He had been playing for two days already, and he was still only level 5, and -as Firestar so bluntly put it- a n00b. To be honest, he didn't get what all of the fuss was about. Sure, WOW was fun, but slightly overrated he thought.

The second that the thought entered his head, a picture of Chuck Norris popped up on the computer screen, and since the computer was so insignificant compared to Chuck Norris, it was owned by the very aspect of displaying the picture, and exploded in a flash of color and smoke. Cloudtail yowled in surprise and heartbreak at the loss of his only chance to play WOW, and started wailing like a kit, and went into a spiraling depression. Ok maybe it was a big deal.

* * *

Bloodkit led his siblings into Firestar's den and looked up at the clan leader's bloodshot eyes.

"Firestar, we reached level seventy. Can we be Warriors now?"

Firestar looked confused.

"Huh, what?"

"You said we could be warriors when we reached level seventy." Bloodkit said in his creepy calm voice.

Firestar gulped. He hadn't actually thought that they would reach level seventy this soon. He had hoped that it would at least be another moon since they were just kits. Then again, saying that they were just kits was like saying that badgers were cute and cuddly bunny rabbits. Firestar sighed mentally, there was only one option to make it out of this situation alive.

"A-Alright, I'll call for a meeting." He said.

The kits broke into evil grins as they followed Firestar out of his den.

"Alright every one, get your pathetic butts out here for a clan meeting!" He yowled.

The cats came grudgingly, dragging their paws, and mumbling to themselves.

"Cats of Thunderclan, it is time for Bloodkit, Nightkit, and Shadowkit to receive their warrior names."

"What!" Spiderleg shouted. "But they're not even apprentices yet!"

"Yeah, and they just betrayed us and joined DemonBloodLord!" Birchfall added.

Bloodkit took a step forward. "You got a problem with that?" He said, unsheathing his deadly claws.

"Um, n-no." Spiderleg took a hint and backed down, crouching low to the ground in fear of the lethal claws.

"Good." Bloodkit said. He looked up at Firestar expectantly. "Well, go on."

Firestar swallowed nervously.

"Ok, I'll skip the extra mumbojumbo. Nightkit, from this day forward, you will be known as... Nightelf. Shadowkit, from this day forward, you will be known as... Shadowstep, and Bloodkit... you will be known as Bloodelf. Congrats, now run along and go bother someone else!"

At first, the gathered cats stayed silent, but with a glare from Bloodelf, they all began cheering with overly forced enthusiasm.

"Nightelf, Shadowstep, Bloodelf!"

The newly named warriors smiled cruelly as the crowd cheered their names. Let the reign of terror begin!

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I had serious writers block. Anyone who guesses who DemonBloodLord actually is gets a cookie! Now go R&R! **


	7. DemonBloodLord Owns Again

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed.**

**Lightkit: No, but good guess.**

**Midnightsun1995: Unfortunately no. If Chuck Norris had a WOW character, the other player's computers would explode the second they caught sight of him, their eyes would get minor burns (Not as bad as Cloudtail's though) and he would be instantly level 12978493678026378698124367984365789346534789178341965941361348066013238906902631089631480674039816096190634906091689013490604239694036903690348906598046950698102698043906145093416490316106439865893465890316498658903465134906513496549456895698569436891356983465913486589134658946389659436956893460365103961349065934869016590649654610…**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter and Blizzard own it all. Except for Chuck Norris, he owns them. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Day 12:

DemonBloodLord Owns Again

Leafpool sat in a pretty pink beach chair, watching the waves. The sun-drown place was a lot more peaceful than she expected it would be, and she savored every minute. Mothwing was sunning herself next to her, Willowpaw was making a square model of the Riverclan camp in the sand, Kestrelpaw was busy burying his sleeping mentor in the sand, and Jaypaw was sitting far away from the water as possible, muttering something about some cat named Rock and a stick. _Why does my apprentice have to be such an emo?_ Leafpool thought sourly. She watched Littlecloud swimming in the water, which all of the other medicine cats had told him was mousebrained, but he insisted on doing any way. Littlecloud waved at her, and was too distracted to notice to fin of a shark approaching him from behind. Leafpool winced as she heard his screams of pain a few seconds later, and watched Mothwing get up to go save him before he bled to death. Poor Littlecloud. Leafpool leaned her head back and drifted into a troubled sleep.

She walked through the hunting grounds of Starclan until she came to a large clearing. All of Starclan was gathered there, looking at her.

"The great one has something to tell you Leafpool." Bluestar told her, her eyes troubled.

Leafpool nodded, and averted her eyes as Chuck Norris descended down from the heavens in and immaculate chorus.

"Leafpool." Chuck Norris said.

Leafpool kept her eyes looking at the ground to avoid severe burns.

"Yes O' Great one?"

"There is trouble in Thunderclan, you must go home soon."

Leafpool bit her lip. Couldn't she leave Firestar alone for one freaking moon without him screwing up his own clan?

"Yes Great one." She said reluctantly.

"Now go Leafpool, your clan is in danger!"

Leafpool woke in a start. She remembered her dream and almost yowled in annoyance. Just when she was having a good time, she had to leave and go back to her stressful life. But... The Great One didn't say exactly _when_ she had to go home. No, she would stay one more day... or two... or six. A smile spread its way across her face. No, she wouldn't go home just yet.

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW) _

_A large group of WOW players, both from the horde and alliance, stood in the Burning Steppes, planning their next move. _

IXOWNXYOU: K, DemonBloodLord was last seen here.

Doombringer: any sign of Bloodelf, Nightelf, or Shadowstep?

YoMamma: No, thank Starclan too. I still can't believe that they were made warriors after they betrayed us!

Monkywax: Yeah! Thx a lot Firestar!

IXOWNXYOU: What was I supposed to do?! They would have killed me!

Melikechocolatemilk: Wouldn't that have been nice?

Doombringer: yeah! If I were leader, none of this would have even happened!

IXOWNXYOU: Are you saying that you would make a better leader?

Doombringer: yes, I am

IXOWNXYOU: Why you ungrateful...

Prettypartyponylover: I'm with you Brambleclaw! You'll be an awesome leader!

Doombringer: The first thing I do when I'm leader is kill you Ashfur

Prettypartyponylover: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me! Especially yours Brambleclaw, I could never hate you!

IXOWNXYOU: Hello ppl, still alive here!

Doombringer: For now perhaps...

IXOWNXYOU: Have you been talking with Tigerstar again?

Doombringer: ... um.. no, Spottedleaf actually, she says to stop obsessing over her, she never liked you anyway.

IXOWNXYOU: ... I hate you so much!

EmoKillerKitty: Um, can we get on with the plan already?

IXOWNXYOU: right, yes, are you ready Birchfall?

Pieluvi _(Birchfall)_: Yup, hey, does this mean I'm popular now?

Ikillu: uh, sure, now just go stand in the open over there while we go hide

pieluvi: k, this is so great! I've never been bait before!

_Pieluvi, an orc warrior, ran into the open while the others hid behind some rocks. He stood there for over an hour, waiting for an attack that never came. He began to pace back and forth, wondering where the heck DemonBloodLord was._

Pieluvi: um, guys, I don't think that DemonBloodLord is coming.

_Pieluvi waited several minutes, but no one responded to him._

Pieluvi: Uh, guys...

_Pieluvi walked over to where his companions were hiding, and froze when he saw many, many dead bodies lying on the ground, the bodies of both alliance and horde..._

Pieluvi: Aw crud...

_DemonBloodLord jumped out of the shadows (yet again) and killed Pieluvi, and then, ran away laughing madly._

DemonBloodLord: Stupid knaves! You cannot defeat me! I own you!

* * *

Blackstar was troubled. Why had Firestar been acting odder than usual? The Shadowclan patrols hadn't spotted so much as a whisker of the Thunderclan cats for several days, and the Thunderclan borders were almost completely indistinguishable! He didn't get it! What was that mousebrain idiot planning! He must be up to something, not even Firestar could be that stupid. It could always be possible that he was on another crazy spree, but those usually didn't last this long.

Blackstar paced back and forth, his head whirling. _Maybe he was planning to expand his borders into Shadowclan territory. Yeah, yeah that's it! That's why he isn't paying attention to his borders, because why mark borders that you were about to change anyway! _

Blackstar sat down and purred in satisfaction. _That was exactly what he was planning! Well, we'll just have to attack them before they attack us now won't we? Mwahahahahhahahah!!_

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW)_

_The large group of players from before ran through Nagrand, chasing -or rather trying to follow the trail left by- DemonBloodLord._

Monkywax: There! That way

Melikechocolatemilk: No, the scum ran behind that tree.

Doombringer: There, target in sight!

_The group finally catches up to and form a circle around DemonBloodLord._

IXOWNXYOU: Ha! Finally! Any last words before we own you once and for all?

DemonBloodLord: You fools, prepare to meet your doom!

_DemonBloodLord summons twelve giant level 71 scorpion things up from the ground -three of which have FallenAngel, DoomToTheInnocent, and BlackfireAssassin riding on their backs._

FallenAngel: Hey guys, like the new pets?

_Within seconds, all of the players are wiped out and owned for the2906548769346th time. _

* * *

**Hooray! Blackstar is mental too! Let the insanity fest commence! The contest to see who can guess who DemonBloodLord is still stands. So far, no one is even close. R&R. **


	8. Thunderclan Owns

****

Mossmoon: Um... maybe

**Midnightsun1995: No, but that's a really good guess**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blizzard and Erin Hunter may own WOW and Warriors, but Chuck Norris owns them. **

* * *

Day 16:

Thunderclan Owns

* * *

_(The following takes place on WOW) _

_After many days of trying to defeat DemonBloodLord, the Horde players decided to take a day off and do something productive. The players ran through Elwyn Forest, killing at will, headed toward Stormwind City._

IXOWNXYOU: Forward, to victory!

Ikillu: yeah, yeah, what ever

Monkywax: I still don't get it, how does DemonBloodLord keep finding us?

Pieluvi: don't know, hey, am I still popular even though we failed miserably

IXOWNXYOU: uh, sure, whatever kid

Pieluvi: Yays

_The group reached the small town of Goldshire and brutally wiped out the population, and then continued of their way, skipping in glee._

_EmoKillerKitty has logged on._

_The group stops and wait for EmoKillerKitty to catch up with them._

EmoKillerKitty: Hey ppl, I think sumthin' is wrong with Cloudtail, all he does is sulk in the Medicine cat's den, and rock back and forth, mutter something about Chuck Norris.

Pieluvi: Poor sap, didn't even last till lvl ten

Monkywax: Oh boo hoo, I say good riddance to the n00b

IXOWNXYOU: Yeah! The fool was weak, there is no room for weakness in Thunderclan. Only the strongest will survive!

Deathtoallenemies(_Brightheart)_: YES!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

EmoKillerKitty:...

Pieluvi:...

Monkywax:...

ikillu:... um... Brightheart, is... is that you?

Deathtoallenemies: Yes, it is, how thoughtful of you to notice Dustpelt. Does that surprise you?

Pieluvi: Well, it's just... we kinda figured, you know, you'd be on the alliance...

Deathtoallenemies: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE ON THE HORDE?

_The characters looked at the undead priest's skull crested armor, and took several steps back._

Pieluvi: No, no, not at all

Deathtoallenemies: good, let's go

_The group continued on to Stormwind city and were quite shocked when they arrived to find no guards outside. They walked into the entrance unchallenged._

Ikillu: This is way too easy, I don't like it!

Monkywax: um, Maybe the guards are taking a break?

Pieluvi: They're npcs, they don't take breaks.

IXOWNXYOU: Oh well, we charge into the Trade district on the count of three, guards or no guards, take down any one in our way. Ready... 1...

ikillu: 2...

Pieluvi: ...3!

_The players ran into the Trade District, expecting to cut their way through anyone who opposed them. The fight never came. They stood in the Trade District, looking at the empty streets. The bodies of dead npcs and WOW players littered the ground. Cautiously, the players ran through the district into the main canal system. They when through all of the other districts, but all of the players and npcs had been slain already, leaving Stormwind city a ghost town. _

IXOWNXYOU: WTF!

Ikillu: I guess someone else got here first.

Monkywax: we can see _that_!

Pieluvi: But who...

_DemonBloodLord_ _jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings, and landed without a scratch, and then wiped out the players in a signal hit. _

IXOWNXYOU: WHY?!

* * *

Mean while...

Blackstar lead his clan proudly through his territory, headed for the Thunderclan border -or at least where it used to be. _Today will be remembered for generations as the day that Shadowclan defeated Thunderclan! _He thought.

They crossed the border unchallenged, and walked straight into enemy territory. The warriors were tense, but ready to fight. After several minutes in Thunderclan territory, Blackstar knew that something was wrong. No even their best tracker could pick up the scent of Thunderclan cats, and they were in the middle of their territory!

It wasn't until they were only foxlengths away from the camp that they detected the cats. With the signal from Blackstar, the cats sprang through the thorn barrier, and plummeting straight into a very depressed Cloudtail.

Russetfur pinned the white warrior to the ground easily, without him even struggling. She was about to sink her claws into his throat, when the patrol noticed that the clearing was completely empty.

"You!" Blackstar snarled at Cloudtail, noticing for the first time that he was coated in red scars from being mauled by his clan mates when they fought him for WOW and Burning Crusade, and pried them from his unconscious claws. Blackstar couldn't help but notice that his white fur and red scar made him look very much like a living candy cane. "Where is Firestar?"

Cloudtail looked indifferent, even though he was being threatened by an enemy clan that was attacking his camp.

"He's in his den, I wouldn't bother him if I were you though. Just a tip."

Blackstar snorted in disbelief and padded across the empty clearing to Firestar's den. Cautiously, he pulled back the curtain that was draped across the entrance, letting in a thin stream of light into the black den, only lit by the glow of a computer screen. What he saw shocked him beyond belief.

Firestar winced and curled into a fetal position as the sunlight hit his face. He hissed and yowled, "IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!"

Firestar's fur was matted, and his ribs showed. Empty pizza boxes and bones from fresh kill were scattered on the den floor. Blackstar approached slowly.

"Um, Firestar?"

The Thunderclan leader recovered shortly and once again leaned back over his computer screen, typing something.

"Firestar?" Blackstar asked again.

Firestar looked at him, looking confused.

"Spottedleaf? Is that you?"

Blackstar was baffled. Then he noticed posters of Spottedleaf covering the den walls, along with mountains of Spottedleaf plushies and figurines._ Obsessed freak..._

"Um, no Firestar, It's Blackstar, the Shadowclan leader." Blackstar sat down, waiting for realization to hit. It didn't.

"Oh, ok." Firestar said, and then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Um, b-but Shadowclan is taking over your camp! Aren't you going to try and stop us?"

"Whatever, you bore me, go away."

Blackstar was speechless. What sort of thing could distract a cat's attention on this level of obsession? Finally, he snapped.  
"Firestar, what are you playing?"

"World of Warcraft, why?" **(A/N: Hey, I actually spelled it out that time! Go me!)**

Now Blackstar was truly curious.

"C-can I play?" Blackstar slowly reached up, and touched the computer screen. The second his paw made contact, the computer burst into flames.

It took several seconds to register the danger that Blackstar was now in. Firestar turned and looked up at him, his eye twitching.

"F-Firestar?"

"You broke my computer!" Firestar said in a calm voice, almost as deadly as Bloodelf's.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Firestar pounced on Blackstar, his claws unsheathed. The two toms rolled out of the den and fell off of the highledge, Firestar on top and Blackstar on the bottom. The Shadowclan cats leaped up to help their leader, but before they could, Firestar yowled at the top of his lungs.

"THE SCUM BROKE MY COMPUTER! THEY'ER HERE TO DESTROY THE SACRED GAME! GET THEM!!"

The Thunderclan cats bounded out of their dens, and leaped into battle with the intruders, determined to save the sacred WOW.

The Shadowclan cats were experienced warriors, but they were no match for the WOW crazed cats. Brightheart fought like all of Lionclan, and the terrible three some of Bloodelf, Nightelf, and Shadowstep fought even harder. Together, the young warriors cornered a group of Shadowclan cats.

"But you're just kits!" One of them shrieked.

"Oh really?" Bloodelf said in his creepy calm voice. Then, the three of them had the Shadowclan cats laid out on the ground unconscious in mere seconds.

"Don't call me a kit." he whispered in the unconscious cat's ear.

The fight was over in a flash, and Thunderclan was victorious! Their enemies spread across the clearing out cold.

And that my dear readers was a day that was remembered for a long, long time. The day that Thunderclan owned Shadowclan.

* * *

**Wow, my longest chapter yet. Thanks for the reviews. Horray! Brightheart is in this chapter. I've been meaning to give her a bigger role in the story. Ok, one person finally guessed who DemonBloodLord is (Well, sort of). Congrats to Mossmoon. One of your guesses was actually right! However, since Mossmoon had several guesses, it is still unknown who DemonBloodLord is exactly. Feel free to keep guessing. **


	9. AN: MUST READ!

**Author's Note: MUST READ!!**

**Attention all readers, I will not be able to update for about three weeks because I got grounded from the computer. --sobs-- In the mean time, I want at least two more reviews! Very sorry.**

**-- D.D **


	10. The Search

**Hey people! Guess what! I got computer privileges back for the weekend! Woot! You know what that means...**

**New Chapter!!**

**Note: This story is getting close to an end, so DemonBloodLord will be reviled soon! So now, for each chapter, I will tell you one of the options that is wrong. Now DeamonBloodLord is not... Leafstar! Sorry to any of you who thought it was.**

**Blackfireassassin (A.K.A, The pimple I call a brother.): Oh cry me a river. I was drawing a blank and it was the first thing to pop into my mind. DEAL WITH IT!!**

**On with the awesomeness!**

* * *

Day 24:

The Search

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW)_

_A large group of WOW players ran through the Blades Edge Mountains, spreading out into small groups and searching for something unknown._

Doombringer: No sign of DemonBloodLord over here, what about you guys Graystripe?

RoflWaffle _(Graystripe)_: Nope, nothin'

EmoKillerKitty: I don't get it, DemonBloodLord attacked us here just yesterday.

Ikillu: yeah, usually we would be dead and cursing that very name by now.

YoMamma: This sucks! The one time we actually want to find that #&!&#!, and DemonBloodLord is nowhere to be found!

Doombringer: Well, we'll just have to keep searching, now won't we?

Prettypartyponylover: yeah! I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth Brambleclaw, you awesome... and hot!

Melikechocolatemilk: Awwwww. They're sooo cute together.

Doombringer: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Monkywax: Um... this is extremely awkward for me.

Prettypartyponylover: Back off sister, he's mine!

Monkywax: WTF! He's my mate, go drool over some other tom!

Doombringer: Yes! For all that is good in this world.

Prettypartyponylover: But there's no other tom in the world like you Brambleclaw, don't worry I'll never leave you.

Doombringer: Please go die!

Iamlegend _(Cinderpaw)_: Um, guys, I think I found something...

_The players stopped and looked up to see DoomToTheInnocent, FallenAngel, and BlackfireAssassin standing on a high ledge, looking down at them. DoomToTheInnocent jumped down and landed in front of the group, followed by the other two._

DoomToTheInnocent: Well, well, well. What do we have here? I thought you n00bs would have given up by now.

Killerofevil: Well, think again! We aren't giving up until DemonBloodLord is stopped!

Iamlegend: speaking of the devil, where is DemonBloodLord?

FallenAngel: ...

DoomToTheInnocent:...

FallenAngel: Um... that's classified!

RoflWaffle: You have no clue do you?

DoomToTheInnocent: ok, so maybe we don't.

FallenAngel: We haven't seen DemonBloodLord for days now!

DoomToTheInnocent: Yeah, so you losers are just gonna have to settle for us instead!

_The terrible trio turned pvp on and wiped out the group in record timing._

* * *

Cloudtail dragged a thrush through the undergrowth, in the direction of the Thunderclan camp. After several therapy sessions from Brightheart, Cloudtail had come out of his deep dark depression, and decided to take the role of caring for the camp once more.

When the thorn barrier came into view, he turned and walked for several fox lengths, until he came to what looked like a large rabbit hole. He squeezed into the opening and started crawling down a narrow tunnel sloping downward in the darkness. As if caring for one clan in the first place wasn't hard enough, now had to care for almost two.

Finally, the tunnel opened into a large cavern, lit by a single beam of light. In the corners, he could barely make out the shapes of many, ragged looking cats tied to the walls by their front paws and tails. Cloudtail approached a white tom with black paws.

"Blackstar?" He asked, dropping the thrush at his paws.

Blackstar cowered in the corner, gazing up at Cloudtail, his eyes wide in fear.

"What do you want with us?" The petrified cat squeaked. Cloudtail looked around at the other Shadowclan cats which were in the same condition.

"I brought you some fresh kill Blackstar." He said, pushing the thrush toward the once proud, but now very frightened leader.

"More like poison!" Blackstar screeched. The other Shadowclan cats started whispering nervously.

"Fine, starve then." Cloudtail shrugged and stalked away, leaving the disturbed cats to themselves.

Things were getting worse and worse in Thunderclan. Cloudtail couldn't help but wonder what lied ahead if Leafpool didn't return soon.

* * *

Firestar sat in his den, welding torch in paw. His fur was singed and his paws were raw. He knelt over his broken computer, trying desperately to repair it. He felt like yowling in frustration. For eight days he had been without WOW. For eight days he had been in a haze. And for eight days he had worked non-stop, and fail. It was hopeless! Firestar bashed his head against the den wall in angst. He grabbed one of his Spottedleaf plushies and cuddled it tightly.

"Tell me what to do Spottedleaf!" He yowled. He stared at the plushies plastic, sightless eyes, waiting.

_Come on baby, give me some ideas. _Nothing happened. _Ok, ok. What did I do last time I was this bored? Oh yeah, I made a new rule! But last time, I also got a tranquillizer dart in my forehead. Ok, so no new rules then... What else do leaders do to be leaderly? Let's see, patrols, ordering worthless tools around, dumping on Brambleclaw while I goof off and count my plushies, naming ceremonies... That's it! A naming ceremony! But who to name? Who has newly discovered problems that disturb the rest of us? ... Of course! That's the obvious choice! _

Firestar licked the Spottedleaf plushie's head affectionately. "Thank you Spottedleaf! You always have the answers!"

Brambleclaw stretched and yawned, and then followed the others out of the warriors den. Firestar had just called a meeting for Starclan knows what reason it was this time. He entered the clearing and sat at the base of the highledge, Ashfur sitting all too closely beside him.

"Cats of Thunderclan, it is time for a naming ceremony." Firestar said once everyone was settled.

"What? Who is it this time?" Spiderleg asked.

Firestar ignored him and continued.

"It has come to my attention that one of you has a mental problem, and has to be renamed. Ashfur, please step forward to receive your new name!"

The cats gasped, and Ashfur stepped forward, winking at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws and raised them lethally. Struggling, he got his anger under control and sheathed his claws. _No, not yet, too many witnesses here. _

Firestar looked down at Ashfur, his eyes gleaming. "Ashfur, congratulations, your new name is Gayfur."

The clan burst out laughing and rolling on the floor.

"You people are sooo mean! At least I still have Brambleclaw." Gayfur said.

"Um, no, I'm out." Brambleclaw said, walking back to the warriors den. _Stupid gay! _

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW) _

_The players from before ran through Stranglethorn Vale._

RoflWaffle: I don't know guys, I don't think this is gonna work out anymore. Maybe we should go our separate ways.

YoMamma: Yeah, I'm sick of working with horde characters.

Ikillu: Wat is that supposed to mean?

Iamlegend: Well basically, horde sucks

Monkywax: WTF, that is so messed up

EmoKillerKitty: Yeah! Horde owns!

Killerofevil: Alliance is so much better!

Pieluvi: No it isn't

Melikechocolatemilk: Yes it is

ikillu: Alliance is for goody, goodies

Doombringer: Horde is for n00bs

Prettypartyponylover: Yeah, Brambleclaw is right!

EmoKillerKitty: Of course you would agree with Brambleclaw gay boy

Prettypartyponylover: You wanna go apprentice?

Ikillu: I for one am up for a fight. To the Arena!

_The WOW players ran off in the direction of the arena, eager to prove their side the superior. _

And this, my readers, is where things get very, very interesting.

* * *

**I probably won't be able to update until Friday because I have tests all this week. Hope you enjoyed the randomness! Also, keep the guesses coming!**


	11. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Hey people, had some extra time, so I decided to make a list of the WOW players to help you guys out. Thanks to Lightkit for the suggestion. Keep the review coming. **

**Alliance**

**Doombringer:** Night elf warrior.(Brambleclaw)

**Killerofevil: **Dwarf hunter**(**Hollypaw)

**Melikechocolatemilk:** Human mage(Sorreltail)

**YoMamma:**Gnome rouge(Thornclaw)

**Iamlegend: D**warf warrior (Cinderpaw)

**RoflWaffle: **Draenei Hunter (Greystaripe)

**Cloudycloudclouds: **Human priest (Cloudtail)

**FallenAngel: **Night elf druid (Nightelf)

**Prettypartyponylover: **Human mage (Gayfur; _Ashfur_)

**Peanutbutterjellytime: **Night elf warrior (Poppypaw)

**KittypetWarrior: **Human hunter (Millie)

**RandomNameHere: **Gnome rouge (Mousewhisker)

**Peaceout: **Night elf rouge (Sandstorm)

**I'maprettyprinces: **Human warrior (Whitewing)

**krazy4toccos: **Draenei hunter (Daisy) 

**Horde**

**IXOWNXYOU: **Troll shaman(Firestar)

**Monkywax: **Tauren druid (Squirrelflight)

**ikillu**: Orc warrior (Dustpelt)

**Deathtoallenemies: **Undead priest(Brightheart)

**Pieluvi: **Orc warrior(Birchfall)

**EmoKillerKitty: **Bloodelf paladin(Lionpaw)

**DoomToTheInnocent: **Blood elf rouge (Bloodelf)

**BlackfireAssassin: **Blood elf rouge(Shadowstep)

**SojaBoy: **Troll hunter (Stormfur)

**Rocklobster: **Tauren druid (Brook)

**I'magummybear: **Orc hunter (Honypaw)

**Ownerofnoobs: **Undead rouge (Spiderleg)

**IlikeEggs: **Tauren Shaman (Hazeltail)

**Cowerinmypresence: **Bloodelf Paladin (Ferncloud)

**DemonbloodLord: **Blood elf warlock (_hehe, not telling you just yet) _


	12. The Return

**Hey ya peoples. I know that I caved, but I wanted to get this up since it will be a few days until I am able to get back on the computer. **

**EspeonSilverfire2: pvp means Player Vs. Player. It's a mode on WOW where you can attack other players that have pvp on. **

**Ok so it's time to eliminate one of the options of who DemonBloodLord is. DemonBLoodLord is not...Leopardstar! (Seriously, no offense but why would you think it was?) On with the chapter!**

* * *

Day 27:

The Return

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW)_

_A troll hunter named SojaBoy hid in the under growth in the arena, watching constantly for any of the other players. Finally, he saw a Nightelf warrior named Peanutbutterjellytime, and leaped out of the undergrowth to attack. The two battled for several minutes, but finally, SojaBoy achieved victory._

SojaBoy _(Stormfur)_: Ha! Horde owns. Stupid Nightelf!

_While SojaBoy basked in his glory, Melikechocolatemilk came up and took him by surprise. She defeated him in seconds. _

Melikechocolatemilk: Ha, who's laughing now?

YoMamma: Nice one Sorreltail.

Iamlegend: Thornclaw, look out! Behind you!

_Ikillu jumped into the open and started killing YoMamma, and then bounced away, laughing merrily._

Ikillu: Lol, for the Horde!

Pieluvi: Ha! Ya, Lol!

_Meanwhile, Doombringer and Monkywax circled each other, weapons drawn._

Doombringer: Wow, this is a little awkward.

Prettypartyponylover: Ya! Kick her butt Brambleclaw! Show her who's boss!

_Monkywax charged toward Doombringer, but turned at the last second, and started attacking Prettypartyponylover. She defeated him within seconds._

Doombringer: You're my hero

Monkywax: I know. Oh which reminds me...

_Monkywax turned back to Doombringer, and started attacking him. However, Doombringer was prepared and countered, and became victorious._

_Killerofevil and EmoKillerKitty clashed in battle, nightelf against bloodelf. _

Killerofevil: Show off

EmoKillerKitty: Goody, goody

Killerofevil: Fox dung

EmoKillerKitty: Mouse brain

Killerofevil: Mom always liked you best

EmoKillerKitty: That's because I am the best

_Killerofevil lunged at EmoKillerKitty without warning, and defeated him easily. _

Killerofevil: Who's the best now hot shot?

_Killerofevil smiled and ran off to find more victims. _

* * *

Leafpool sat under a large tree, watching the clouds roll by. They had left the Sun-drown-place early yesterday, so they could get back to Thunderclan and see how much Firestar had screwed up this time. _Honestly, you would think that the fire that saved the clan could take better care of it than he has. What kind of a leader installs twoleg computers in the camp?_ Leafpool shook her head. She could recall numerous times when Firestar had done some pretty stupid things. Like the time he had let Lionpaw (Lionkit back then) bungee jump off of the gorge. That had not ended well at all.

Leafpool sighed. What could be so bad that she had to come back from the first vacation she had had in... ages. Her gaze wandered over to her apprentice, who was sitting alone a few fox lengths away. His sightless gaze was on the mountains in the distance, and he looked like he had a lot on his mind. Much to Leafpool's surprise, he hadn't been the least bit disappointed to leave. He had actually seemed relieved. _What a strange, strange emo. _He had hardly said a word the whole trip too. Weird.

Leafpool shrugged and looked back at the clouds. It was going to be a long trip, and more than likely stressful when they returned to clean up their leaders latest mess. She yawned at the very thought of what lied ahead, and leaned her head back and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW)_

_The horde and alliance players were battling furiously. RoflWaffle and a human hunter named KittypetWarrior were fighting side by side against Deathtoallenemies. Rocklobster, a tauren druid, and I'magummybear, an orc hunter, ganged up on Iamlegend to defeat her. The trio of FallenAngel, DoomToTheInnocent, and BlackfireAssassin watched from the shadows._

FallenAngel: Hey, do u guys think we should, you know, own them

DoomToTheInnocent: no, they finally thought of something cool to do. Let's see how this ends.

BlackfireAssassin: I for one find this whole barbaric display of violence quite vulgar, how friends and family turn against one another in a battle to the death... even if it is quite addicting and entertaining to watch.

FallenAngel: ...

DoomToTheInnocent: ... Dude... you like, said something!

FallenAngel: Y-You don't talk!

DoomToTheInnocent: What does your voice even sound like?

_The players waited, but BackfireAssassin did not respond._

FallenAngel: And he's back to the silence.

_The WOW players were in the thick of the battle when DemonBloodLord popped out of the blue. _

DemonBloodLord: Alright, I only have a minute, so I'll make this quick.

Doombringer: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, where have _you_ been?!

FallenAngel: Hey boss, waz up?

DoomToTheInnocent: Yeah, long time no see.

Monkywax: Not nearly long enough!

DemonBloodLord: That is none of your business, now prepare to be owned.

RoflWaffle: How the heck did you get to lvl 75?

_The WOW players turned and stared at RoflWaffle._

FallenAngel: You're new to this, aren't you?

DemonBloodLord: Enough of this, Attack!

_FallenAngel, DoomToTheInnocent, BlackfireAssassin, and their leader DemonBloodLord spread out and started killing all of the other WOW player, owning them once again. _

* * *

**I know that this chapter was a little short, but cut me a break, I've been sick all weekend. Only two chapters left, and DemonBloodLord is soon to be revealed. Keep the guesses and reviews coming. **


	13. The Battle of World of Warcraft

**Why yes, I did update several days early! Turns out that Mom has pretty much let me off grounding! Now yes, this is the last full chapter. The next one will only be an epilogue. -sobs heart brokenly- thanks for all of the reviews.**

**And now, it is time to revile the final two choices for DemonBloodLord. And... the eliminated choice is... Hawkfrost! That means that DemonBloodLord is either Leafpool or Jaypaw. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

Day 30:

The Battle of World of Warcraft

* * *

_(The following takes place in WOW)_

_The characters from before continued their battle in the arena. Rocklobster and Monkywax were locked in battle with Iamlegend and RandomNameHere bitterly pushing them back the best that they could. KittypetWarrior and Peaceout worked together to defeat Cowerinmypresence. Off to the side, Doombringer and ikillu were locked in close combat. _

Deathtoallenemies: for the Horde!

Krazy4toccos: for the Alliance!

Prettypartyponylover: For Brambleclaw!

Doombringer: I hope you go bald and never have kits!

Prettypartyponylover: I got a tattoo of you on my chest!

Doombringer: I loathe you Gayfur

Prettypartyponylover: I love you too sweety!

_Off in the shadows, the trio from before watched once again._

FallenAngel: Sooo... who do think will win?

DoomToTheInnocent: That's a no brainer, the horde, duh!

FallenAngel: And why not the alliance?

DoomToTheInnocent: Um, because alliance sucks

FallenAngel: WTF no

DoomToTheInnocent: yes they do, just look at them

_Prettypartyponylover flirted with Doombringer, while Peanutbutterjellytime ran from ikillu, and Melikechocolatemilk set stuff on fire._

FallenAngel: That's just Thunderclan, they all act mental

DoomToTheInnocent: ya, well, Alliance still sucks

FallenAngel: No, the Horde sucks

DoomToTheInnocent: Horde rulz

FallenAngel: Alliance is better.

_DoomToTheInnocent growled and drew his daggers and leaped at FallenAngel unexpectedly._

DoomToTheInnocent: For the Horde!

_The battle was just at its worst, both side were giving it their all when..._

* * *

Brambleclaw stared at the computer screen in disbelief. The image of the WOW gaming had flickered, and then disappeared, taking him back to the login page. A small sign popped up on the screen:

_The current realm is down for maintenance. We are sorry for the inconvenience._

All of the Thunderclan cats were frozen with shock and horror. Then, slowly, not knowing what else to do, they filed into the clearing, blinking in the sun light. The cats separated into groups, and started whispering amongst themselves. Finally, Hollypaw spoke up.

"So, uh, who won?"

"Well that's easy! The horde of course!" Dustpelt said.

"No way, Alliance kicked your butts!" Brambleclaw growled.

"Yeah! Brambleclaw is right!" Gayfur agreed.

Brambleclaw turned and snarled. "You stupid gay! Shut up!"

Gayfur got a hurt look in his eyes.

"Horde owned you, admit it!" Squirrelflight growled.

Without realizing it, the cats had separated into two side, the Horde on the right side, and the Alliance on the left. The enemies faced each other, growling lowly, and staring each other down.

"Horde scum, let's finish this!" Thornclaw growled and leaped at Dustpelt, quick as a flash. The two cats met in battle, claws unsheathed. The other cats followed suit, and soon, the clearing was covered with wrestling masses of cats.

Cloudtail was scared. All around him, cats were fighting and screeching. He was attempting to make it to the thorn barrier, then he might be able to make it to Windclan to ask for their help. He had a feeling that Firestar wasn't going to be much help in stopping the fighting. No sooner had he considered this than Firestar came out of his den and looked down at his clan.

"STOP!" He yowled.

The clan froze in mid battle and looked up at their leader in confusion.

"Can't a clan leader angst in peace? You," He said, pointing to Birchfall, "What happened here?"

Birchfall suddenly became very nervous and shuffled his paws.

"Well, um, y-you see, um we were just, um." He babbled.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Millie growled. "The realm is down on WOW, so we came out here , then the mental Horde players started saying that they were better, and we tried to set 'em strait and tell them the truth that we owned them, and then they started a fight." she said, quite satisfied with her story.

"You liar!" Lionpaw snarled, and took a step toward her.

"Well, what do you think Firestar? Who's better, the Alliance, or the Horde?" Honeypaw asked. Firestar looked down at his clan, and seemed to be thinking deeply. _Please, please let him do something smart for once! _Cloudtail begged mentally. Then, without warning, Firestar unsheathed his claws and leaped off of the highledge.

"FOR THE HORDE!" He yowled. And with that, the cats sprang back into battle. Cloudtail groaned and ducked as Hollypaw went flying overhead, and then smashed into the side of the gorge. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"That's not normal! She shouted at Lionpaw, who was the one who had sent her flying.

"Neither is your face!" Lionpaw retorted, and then attacked his sister once more.

Across the clearing, Gayfur was sitting, cornered by Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw, what are you doing?" Gayfur asked. "We're on the same side!"

"Not anymore. Two words, new character!"

Gayfur's eyes widened as Brambleclaw leaped on him, ripping him limb from limb.

Daisy and Ferncloud wrestled on the ground in a mass of fur and flailing claws, while Sandstorm and Firestar circled each other, growling menacingly. While the pair was distracted, Squirrelflight sneaked up behind her mother and pounced onto her shoulders. The two she-cats rolled away, hissing and growling.

* * *

Bloodelf, Nightelf, and Shadowstep stood on the sidelines as usual, watching the chaos and placing bets.

"I bet four mice on the Horde." Bloodelf said, watching Dustpelt mauling Thornclaw.

"No way, the Alliance is kicking butt." Nightelf said, watching Sandstorm beating Squirrelflight.

"You wanna bet? Alliance?" Bloodelf growled.

"Bring it, Horde." Nightelf said, and pounced at her brother.

The two kit-warriors fought like all of Lionclan, taking sibling rivalry to a new level.

Shadowstep watched with interest, but after several minutes, found a target of his own, and ran off to have some fun of his own. Firestar was off in the corner, fending off random cats. Perfect. Shadowstep sneaked behind the Thunderclan leader, using his secret gift of extreme stealth and pulled out his rusty, trusty flamethrower. Smiling evilly, he lit his leader's tail on fire.

Firestar paused and sniffed the air, detection the odd sent of burning fur. After several seconds of confusion, the Thunderclan leader yelped in pain, and started running around the clearing screaming like a little kit. Shadowstep purred in satisfaction and turned and walked away.

* * *

The battle was getting bloody, cats were baring worse wounds than seen in countless past battles against other clans. Cloudtail did his best to hide in the Medicine cat den, tending to the cats that managed to drag themselves to safety, but things were getting bad. He needed help. Cloudtail pushed his way into the battle zone once again. He managed to struggle his way over to his bipoler mate.

He found her standing over Millie, face twisted with blood lust.

"Stupid Kittypet!" She snarled.

"Brightheart!" He said, relived. Brightheart spun around and looked at her mate.

"Cloudtail, how's it going?" She purred.

"Um, bad! We need you back at the Medicine cat's den!"

"Wait, you're an Alliance scum! Prepare to be owned Alliance!" She growled. She unsheathed her claws and approached her mate.

"Wait! No, I don't play WOW anymore." He yelped as his vicious mate leaped on him and brutally ripped him apart.

The Thunderclan cats were in utter chaos, it probably would have been a bloody end for the once proud clan, but a single yowl rose over the screeches of battle.

"EVERYBODY STOP!!"

The Thunderclanners froze and stared up at where the familiar voice had come from. Cloudtail gasped and crawled away from his mate's cruel grasp.

"Thank goodness," He breathed, and sighed in relief.

Standing at the entrance to camp, looking at the bloody cats in a frozen battle scene, with Firestar still running around with his pelt on fire, was a sight that chilled the WOW obsessed cats to the bone.

"Firestar? What did you do this time?" Leafpool asked coldly, looking around the clearing in mild shock.

* * *

**Leafpool is back! Dun, dun, dun! The next chapter will only be and epilogue, which will sadly be shorter than the normal chapters. DemonBloodLord** _**will**_** be relieved in the next chapter! Who will it be? Leafpool or Jaypaw. The more reviews I get, the faster I update! **


	14. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

IT'S SUMMER! I'M HYPER! Well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing it. And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. The final chapter. DemonBloodLord will be revealed.

**On with the epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

* * *

Day 35:

Epilogue

* * *

Leafpool sat in the Medicine cat's den, sorting herbs. It had been a busy couple of days. About half of the clan was still in the Medicine cat's den after the vicious battle. She just might have been too late too, if she hadn't fallen down a rabbit hole into a large underground cavern where almost half of Shadowclan was tied to the wall. After the battle, she had had to go back to free them. Blackstar had tried to recover his proud status, but Leafpool had a feeling that they wouldn't be having trouble from Shadowclan for a long, long, time.

It had taken a long time, but finally, things were close to being normal again. Leafpool had un-installed WOW from all of the Thunderclan computers. Then given the WOW computer package to Cloudtail, and ordered him to get rid of it somehow. He had gone and thrown it out in to the middle of the lake.

Then there was the issue of several miss-named cats. Gayfur and Bleedingnose became Ashfur and Berrynose once more, and Berrynose returned to the warrior's den, though he still got frequent nose bleeds. As for Bloodelf, Nightelf, and Shadowstep were stripped of their warrior status. Later, Daisy renamed Bloodkit so that no one would make the mistake of teasing him. They were now known as Shadowkit, Nightkit, and Sharpkit. For some reason, Leafpool found that she liked the terrible trio.

Cloudtail seemed to have recovered the fastest, but still bore permanent scars as a reminder of the calamity. Leafpool couldn't help realize that he did indeed, as Blackstar had thought, look like a candy cane. The other cats had been traumatized for the first few days, and many had gone into shock or fainted. Eventually, they had adjusted well enough. It would still be a while until everyone fully recovered though. Leafpool couldn't help but feel that the clans hadn't fully seen the last of WOW.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Blackstar lead his patrol by the lake. It had been five days since they were set free, and the Shadowclan cats were now more afraid of Thunderclan then they were of badgers. Still, Blackstar didn't understand. Had they planned it all along? Had they sat by, waiting for Shadowclan to strike first? Would they ever know? Blackstar shook his head in wonder. _Thunderclan must be more advanced and cunning than we ever thought. _

Blackstar stopped as his paws hit something that had washed up on the shore. He looked down to see a mud splattered package sitting on the shore. He wiped away some of the mud from the cover and gasped. A beam of sunlight shined down on the package, and the angels sang out in an immaculate chorus, to reveal a copy of World of Warcraft. **(A/N: Here we go again!) **

* * *

Leafpool looked around the Medicine cat den. Her apprentice Jaypaw was sleeping peacefully in the corner. Taking her opportunity, Leafpool walked into her den. She immediately noticed that something was wrong. The copy of WOW that she usually kept on the shelf was gone. Realization hit her. Someone had been snooping in her den and found her own personal copy. She growled in her throat. So that is how it started.

Leafpool walked over to her computer, and turned it on; she needed some time to herself. The screen lit up and she quickly logged into her favorite pastime, World of Warcraft. She smiled and looked at her character... a level seventy-five bloodelf Warlock named DemonBloodLord!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Scum, cower in my presence!"

* * *

**That's right folks, I've planned it from the beginning. Leafpool is DemonBloodLord. Now before you send me floods of reviews on why Jaypaw would have been a better choice, let me explain.**

**Let me remind you that WOW was found in Leafpool's den. At no point in the story did I specify whether DemonBloodLord was male or female, so all of you sexists out there who immediately thought it was a guy, suck it up!**

**Also, some people may think that she would have gone crazy like the other Thunderclan cats, but there are some people that can play WOW without getting completely addicted, after all, I am one of them. I chose Leafpool because I think that she is too innocent in the Warrior books. I mean come **_**on**_**, she has to do something in her free time, right? **

**Anyway, I've had a really fun time with this story, and hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you to all of my reviewer. Now I'm off to get sugar high so that I can think of another story idea. **


End file.
